


A Hard Lesson Learned

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheer squad Tony and Bucky, Decathlon, Dorky Bucky and Tony, Drunk Peter, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oblivious Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fill, School Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Being involved in a secret relationship comes with its fair share of challenges, including watching Peter get hit on by a competitor. Bucky learns the hard way that with everyone other than Tony, he has a jealous streak a mile wide when it comes to their teenage lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineed_Starker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineed_Starker15/gifts), [Myosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosa/gifts).



> Another fic where I've taken two prompts and squished them together.  
> 1) So I had an idea for a prompt. OK so Peter is in DC for a club trip ( decathlon ??) So Tony and Buck decide to go there to support him and all that jazz when they are having breakfast one of the guy from the other team approaches Peter and ask him out and the guy starts following him everywhere, and of course the other two can do much without raising suspicion! And its all jealous fluff!! Ineed_Starker15  
> 2) Peter goes in a party and get drunk. He call Tony to come get him but Drunk Peter is also Slutty Peter. During the return, he's starting to takes his clothes off. It's your choice if they wait that Peter sobers up with Peters playing alone and makes them look or otherwise they're all playing together. Myosa

“Which kind of mutation does _not_ usually change the length of a chromosome? a. Insertion b. Deletion c. Translocation d. Inversion e. Frame shift? Yes, Midtown Tech.”

“Inversion,” Peter answered confidently.

“Correct.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush as he heard two very familiar voices cheering for him from the crowd. For some God forsaken reason known only to them, when they’d discovered that May couldn’t come to watch the Academic Decathlon competition in DC, Tony and Bucky had decided that they would come along as moral support in her stead. Peter had tried to convince them to stay behind, worried that it would just draw unnecessary attention to the trio, but they were both adamant that as Tony Stark’s personal intern, it was logical for them to come and support Peter. He’d also worried that he would get so flustered that he would make mistakes (especially since Michelle wouldn’t stop _smirking_ at him) but Peter had found that it hadn’t negatively affected his performance at all. In fact, he seemed to be on fire.

“Who introduced the theory of punctuated equilibrium? a. Haldane and Wright b. Kirschner and Gerhart c. Lewontin and Hubby d. Gould and Eldredge e. Turelli and Fitzpatrick? Midtown Tech, again.”

“Gould and Eldredge,” Peter replied promptly.

“Correct.”

Michelle held her hand out for a high five which Peter did, grinning stupidly as the crowd cheered, some louder than others.

Even if Tony and Bucky _weren’t_ being so vocal, there was no way that he’d be able to miss them. They’d brought signs. _Signs_ for crying out loud. _Homemade_ signs. Made with a marker pen and all. If it wasn’t sweet, it would have been embarrassing. Bucky’s read ‘ _I’m not just a superhero but a superCHEERLEADER’_ around which he’d drawn pom poms that looked more like miniature explosions than anything else. Tony had written in big, red, proud letters, ‘ _My intern is smarter than yours’_. The bloggers and junior journalists who consisted of the media coverage for such events were having a field day and there was no doubt that major news corporations would have their top teams descending on the scene within the hour.

The round finished with Midtown winning by a healthy margin and when they got off the stage, the rest of their team surrounded them, whooping and high fiving. “Nice job, Peter,” Liz cried, hugging him and he couldn’t help but blush again. He’d always harboured a bit of a crush on their Team Captain and even with a happy and exciting relationship with Tony and Bucky, Peter still found himself stumbling over his words when the girl was around.

“Thanks,” he managed with a smile.

“Awesome job, everybody,” Mr Harrington announced, drawing their attention. “We can’t let ourselves get too over confident though - the next round will be even tougher.”

“Pffft, I say bask in that confidence,” a voice announced and they all turned as one to see Tony giving them a cocky smile.

Mr Harrington looked ready to faint. “T...T....Tony Stark!”

“The one and only,” the genius replied with a wink. Then he stepped forward and clapped Peter on the back, his hand lingering just a tad longer than necessary between his shoulder blades. “Awesome job, kid. You made me proud today.”

Peter blushed again, not at all prepared for Tony to praise him in front of others. Michelle quirked her lips at him and he managed a brief glare at her before Bucky was moving in to give him a big hug.

“Damn, Pete, you put them to shame,” the super soldier crowed.

“He’s our secret weapon,” Liz told them happily.

“He’s a secret alright,” Flash muttered.

“Sorry, did you say something, champ?” Tony asked, his tone light but with a dangerous edge to it.

Flash’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t meant to say anything out loud and he shook his head vehemently. “No, no sir, I did not.”

Tony continued to stare at him for a long moment, and then turned back to Mr Harrington with an easy smile. “So, is it okay if I treat the team to ice cream?”

“Okay?” Mr Harrington choked. “ _Okay?_ Mr Stark, it’s _more_ than okay, we’d be honoured!”

Everyone else seemed just as excited and Tony led the happily chattering group out of the venue and down the street to the IceCreamery. Before they'd even placed their orders, several paparazzi had arrived, pointing cameras inside the shop with one even going so far as to attempt to lure some of the students out for an interview. Tony threw a disappointing look out at the vultures which was enough to convince the team that it wasn’t a good idea to chat to the media and they all did their best to ignore them while they found seats.

“This is so cool,” Ned said as he slid into the bench across from Peter. “I can’t believe Tony Stark is here, dude!”

“Try not to have a fangasm,” Michelle drawled as she sat down next to Ned. Peter was sure no one else noticed their feet tangling together under the booth and he hid a smile.

“So this is the infamous Ned?” Tony announced, coming to sit next to his intern. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr Leeds.”

“Y...you ha...have?”

The genius nodded. “You’re Peter’s best friend, of _course_ I’ve heard about you.” He turned slightly to give Michelle a smile. “Hello again, Miss Jones.”

“Stark,” she replied with a nod, head tilted back in somewhat of a challenge.

Tony grinned and then knocked his knee against Peter’s. “Have you messaged May yet with the news of your first victory?”

Peter shook his head, mixing his melting ice cream around with his spoon. “Not yet. I don’t want to bother her while she’s at work so I’ll text her tonight.”

“She’s going to be proud, kid. You did good today.”

Peter smiled. “I hope so.”

There wasn’t much more opportunity for conversation as the team one by one came up to Tony to thank him for the ice cream. He smiled magnanimously at each of them, posed for photos, and even scribbled autographs on napkins. Bucky was being treated much the same way, and Peter wondered if his teammates would act the same way with him if they knew the truth about his secret identity. He somehow doubted it but the thought didn’t bother him - he’d never become Spider-Man for the accolades.

Once everyone had finished their ice cream, they made their way back to the venue to watch the last round of the day and get some idea of who they would be up against tomorrow. It was hard, spending time with his partners under so much scrutiny and knowing that they had to walk a fine line. On one hand, Peter was Tony’s intern and the genius was obviously fond of him since he’d come all the way out to DC to watch him complete, on the other, too much affection would get the rumour mill cranking once more. Peter wasn’t the only one to find himself abrupting yanking away a hand that had unconsciously begun to reach for one of his partners' but knowing that it was affecting all three of them equally didn’t make it any easier to deal with.

There was a team dinner that night and then everyone had some free time, and Peter planned on sneaking up into Tony’s hotel room. He was just getting changed while Ned was in the shower when there was a knock on the door to the room that he was sharing with his best friend and he opened it to find Liz outside. “Hey, Peter,” she said with a smile. “We’re sneaking down to the hotel pool with some of the other teams for a swim.” She made a face. “I know, I know, we shouldn’t be fraternising with the enemy but my cousin is competing for St Mark’s and he wanted to meet everyone. Why don’t you and Ned grab your trunks and come join us.”

“Oh, um, well, I kinda have other plans,” he stammered out.

Liz’s face fell. “Oh, like what?”

It hung there for a moment between them as he tried to come up with an excuse but before it became obvious that he was hiding something, Michelle arrived and saved him. “These losers have plans with me to build a Lego Enterprise,” she said easily.

“Oh,” Liz said with a frown. “I thought you guys preferred Star Wars?”

Before he’d started dating Tony and Bucky, if Liz had said that and given away that she knew something so personal about Peter, he would have swooned on the spot. As it was he just rubbed at the back of his head with one hand and said sheepishly, “We do.”

“ _I_ prefer Star Trek,” Michelle announced, pushing her way past Liz and into the room. “It’s about time these nerds learned some respect for the superior franchise.”

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Liz said awkwardly. “Um, have fun.”

“We will,” Michelle said, closing the door on Liz’s face.

“That was a bit rude,” Peter chided his friend as they heard Liz make her way back down the corridor.

Michelle just shrugged. “Got the job done.”

“And what job is that?”

“Gives you an excuse to sneak up and see your sugar daddy and your knight in shining _arm_ our, and it gives me and Ned some time alone in here.”

“Oh.” Peer was shocked but quickly recovered. He ducked forward and gave Michelle a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best! Thanks!” He turned and opened the door but paused before he stepped out, looking back over his shoulder at her. “Just...don’t have sex on my bed, okay.”

She waggled her eyebrows at him. “Well, I wasn’t _going_ to but now that you’ve put the idea in my mind.”

“Ewww, gross! Please don’t!”

She cackled and then began to unbutton her shirt. “Get going, Parker - I have a boyfriend to surprise in the shower.”

Peter fled.

He had one close call on the way up to Tony’s room, narrowly avoiding a lurking journalist who had managed to sneak past security, but he darted into a service hallway and circled around to come from the other direction. He’d texted that he was on his way so the door was opened immediately after he knocked and Tony pulled him quickly into the room.

“Hey, baby,” he said once the door was shut and locked securely behind them, “missed you.”

“God, I missed you too,” Peter said, eagerly pressing forward into a kiss.

Tony hummed happily, his arms sneaking around the teen’s waist and tugging him closer, his hot tongue pushing into Peter’s mouth. Bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, Peter jumped up, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist. Tony cradled his arse as he walked him over to the couch where Bucky was lounging, the TV on, showing some random talent show.

“Have any troubles getting up here?” Tony murmured when they finally broke the kiss. His eyes were dark with desire and once again the teen was floored that _he_ was cause of that look.

Peter rocked his hips forward, rubbing his erection against the genius’ stomach. “No trouble getting up at all,” he replied with a smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Brat.”

“Yep, but you still love me.”

“Fuck, yeah, I do.”

Whilst still sitting comfortably in Tony’s lap with his arms linked around his neck, Peter leaned to the side to capture Bucky’s lips for a kiss. The super soldier reached up to cup his cheek, his palm warm against his skin. “You sure you wanna be giving up your free time to be with a coupla old codgers like us when you could be having fun with your friends?” he asked afterwards.

“Considering Ned and Michelle are probably having sex in the shower right now, I’m more than happy to be here instead,” he quipped.

“Say what now?” Tony asked, his jaw falling open.

“Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that? They’re kind of a thing. A secret thing, though. MJ’s parents are pretty strict on her not dating while in high school.”

“Ah, the plot thickens,” the genius said.

“Besides,” Peter added, twisting around in Tony’s lap until he was sitting side saddle, his legs thrown over Bucky’s thighs, and shimmying his jeans down, “why would I miss an opportunity to get naked with my favourite old codgers?”

Tony swiped his thumb in circles over one of the teen’s protruding hip bones, and said, “Awww, we’re his favourites.”

Bucky reached out with his metal hand and wrapped it around the hot flesh of Peter’s dick, causing the teen to hiss and buck his hips up. “Well, what a coincidence? He’s _our_ favourite as well, and he’s spread out for us like some sort of sexy buffet.”

“I think we should take advantage of that,” Tony noted, his other hand coming up to tweak at one of Peter’s pale nipples.

“Why yes, I really think we should,” Bucky agreed.

Peter allowed himself to be devoured.

Several hours later, the teen came face to face with Michelle as he was making his way back to his own room. They gave a conspiratorial nod to each other in silence, he ignoring her mussed hair and the t shirt she was wearing that Ned had gotten for his last birthday, she ignoring his kiss swollen lips, and the slight limp he walked with. He made it back to his room without seeing anyone else, letting himself in to find Ned already asleep, and the room stinking of sex. His nose wrinkled as he climbed into bed, burrowing under the blanket and pulling his shirt up over his face. He breathed in the faint scent of cologne that lingered from both his lovers and, exhausted from their secret sexcapades, quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at home sick today so damn I hope this makes sense lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the cyber hugs yesterday. I'm feeling halfway decent today so hopefully I'll be back at work tomorrow :) For now, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bucky sipped at his coffee, eyes automatically scanning the room, searching out their young lover. Peter hadn’t as yet arrived in the restaurant for breakfast but quite a few of his fellow teammates had so it shouldn’t be long before he came down. The super soldier was looking forward to seeing the teen briefly before the competition began again for the day, even if they had to sit a respectable distance apart at the table and pretend that nothing untoward was happening between them. Enough time had passed since the ‘first kiss’ incident had occurred that being seen together in a situation like this wouldn't immediately be jumped on by the media, but only if they behaved themselves. It was hard at times.

But not as hard as the teen had been for them last night.

Bucky snorted at his own joke, causing Tony to arch a brow at him from behind the Stark Pad he was using to read the news. “Something funny?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not really, just thinking about last night.”

Tony’s foot briefly touched his under the table before moving away. His eyes lowered back to the article he was reading but he smiled and murmured, “Mmm, that was fun.”

Bucky sighed. “I cant wait till we no longer have to hide.”

“Nine months, Buckaroo. In the grand scheme of things, it’s not too long.”

“I know, I just…” He let the thought trail off, knowing that Tony felt the same way and that whining about it would accomplish nothing.

“Excuse me, Mr Stark?” one of the students from a competing team asked shyly with a flustered look over her shoulder at her friends. “Could I maybe please have a photo with you?”

Tony flashed the girl what Bucky recognised as one of the genius’ ‘fan’ smiles. It was warmer than his ‘media’ smile but still not as genuine as the one he reserved for his friends, or as warm as the ones he gave only to Bucky and Peter. “Of course you can,” he acquiesced and then posed for a selfie with her.

“Wow, thanks so much,” she gushed, her face turning bright red. “You’re like, literally the best.” She hurried back off to her table, her friends gathering around her to squeal not as quietly as they thought they were.

Bucky gave a small shake of his head. “You’re such a rock star,” he teased.

Tony shrugged and went back to the news article. “I know.”

Bucky was about to tease him some more but just then Peter walked into the room. “Finally,” he breathed. He lifted an arm to wave, catching the teen’s eye. Peter beamed at him, motioned to the table laden with cereals, breads, and sliced fruit, and after he’d gotten himself a plate, made his way over.

“Morning, doll,” Bucky said warmly but quietly enough for no one to overhear.

“Hey, guys,” Peter greeted them.

“Did you sleep okay?” Tony asked, laying the Stark Pad aside, and picking up his own coffee.

“Yeah, not bad,” Peter said with a nod. “You two?”

“Bed felt a little empty,” Tony admitted, “without you there.”

“Peter! There you are!”

They all turned to see the team’s captain, Liz, waving and heading over, followed closely by another teen. Bucky recognised him as one of the participants from the school that had won the afternoon’s round the day before. The boy was tall with dark olive skin, a strong jaw, and piercing green eyes, but for some reason he was blushing. Bucky figured that he was probably star struck over Tony. “Did you have fun last night building your Lego set?” she asked Peter once they had made it over to the table.

“Um, yeah,” Peter said. “It’s always fun.”

Liz shook her head. “I don't have the patience for anything that fiddly, trying to fit all the pieces together, but I’m glad you enjoy it.”

Bucky lifted the cup to his lips to hide his smirk at her unintentional double entendre, avoiding meeting either of his partner’s eyes for fear that he’d burst out laughing.

Tony of course, didn't help matters. “It’s not that hard - you know, insert tab A into slot B and so forth.”

Peter cleared his throat, eyes flickering to Tony, ignoring the man’s smirk, and then asked his schoolmate, “Did you guys have fun swimming?”

“Yeah, it was really good. Um, this is my cousin, Brad, by the way. He’s been wanting to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Peter asked, his head tilted curiously.

“Hi, how’re you doing?” Brad asked, thrusting his hand in Peter’s direction.

“I’m good thanks,” Peter said, still confused.

“Lizzy and I studied together over the Christmas break, and she showed me some videos of your team’s old competitions,” he explained, cheeks turning an even darker shade of red as his eyes lingered on Peter’s lips. “The way you kicked arse was pretty spectacular.”

“Oh! Um, wow, thanks,” Peter said, giving Brad a small smile while Liz’s eyes twinkled happily.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, wishing he could tell Green Eyes to fuck off, that Peter was _theirs_ , but of course he couldn’t do anything but sit and watch.

“Mind if we join you?” Liz asked, looking over to Tony for permission.

He waved at the empty chairs. “By all means, be our guest,” he said, his media smile firmly on his face.

Liz pushed her cousin into the empty seat next to Peter and then said with a grin, “I’ll go grab us some food, Brad. Back soon.”

“Oh, okay, thanks, Lizzy.”

“So, uh, Brad, this is Tony and Bucky,” Peter introduced, probably needlessly.

“Hey,” Brad said, and then turned away and immediately began talking to Peter like the two older men weren’t even there. Bucky looked over at Tony, one eyebrow raised but all the genius could do was shrug.

Realising that he was holding his cup so tightly that it was in danger of shattering, Bucky placed it down on the table and tried his best to not immediately murder the annoying little upstart who was speaking to Peter with more and more confidence. It was odd, given his particular situation, the surge of jealousy that had overcome him. He shared Peter with Tony, had absolutely no qualms about them having sex while he was away on missions - in fact, he _encouraged_ it, especially if they felt like recording it for him. He’d never begrudged Peter’s affection for the whiskey eyed genius and had only felt happiness and joy when the duo had declared their love for each other well before those words were exchanged with Bucky. If someone had asked him yesterday if he was a jealous man, the super soldier would have honestly replied ‘ _no'_.

So why the hell was he having such a hard time refraining from tearing this kid a new one for showing interest in Peter? Peter was not only smart, funny, sweet, and adorable but he was hot as fuck - there were going to be hordes of people who noticed that and would try to get all up in his business. From all the evidence at hand, the teen was more than happy with his current relationship status so just because someone was flirting with him, it didn't mean that he would flirt _back_. Although Bucky wished he wouldn’t be so polite, and charming, and friendly, because dammit, that could look a _lot_ like flirting to some people. Maybe one person in particular. Someone who was laughing a little too loudly at Peter’s jokes and who was _casually reaching over to lay a hand on Peter’s arm_.

At some point, Bucky had picked his cup back up and the porcelain shattered in his grip, covering his hand in coffee. Luckily it was his metal hand so he wasn’t burned, not that it would matter much with his super fast healing, but still.

“Shit, Bucky, are you okay?” Peter asked, his attention dragged away from Brad.

“Yeah, all good,” he replied, mopping up the mess with his napkin. He noticed Brad was staring at his hand in fascination and he opened and closed his fist a few times, resisting the urge to wrap it around the kid’s throat and just _squeeze_. “Funny thing, having a cybernetic arm,” he almost growled. “Has a strange mind of its own sometimes.”

Peter quirked a brow at him, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Tony had picked up on it immediately. “Sounds like you need a mechanic to have a look over it and make a few adjustments,” he declared. “Luckily for you, yours truly is the greatest mechanic alive today.” He pressed a hand to his chest modestly whilst giving them all a cheeky wink. “I’ve got a tool kit in my room so let’s head up there and I’ll look over it before the first heat starts.”

“I’m sure it can wait till later,” Bucky said firmly and gave Brad a pointed look which the kid didn't even notice since he’d gone back to ogling Peter.

“I’m pretty sure it can’t,” Tony said, matching his tone.

Bucky sighed, and finally nodded. “Fine.” He stood up from the chair, shoving it backwards and stalked off without another word, almost bowling over Liz on her way back to the table and not bothering to wait for Tony or even bidding Peter farewell.

His phone chirped at him as he was letting himself into the room and he looked down to see a text from Peter.

_Are you okay? You looked really pissed. Have I done something to upset you? - Peter_

He sighed and sank down onto the side of the bed, feeling guilty for making his young partner worry.

_Sorry, just not feeling well. You’ve done nothing wrong - Bucky_

Normally Peter replied immediately if he wasn’t in class or on patrol but there was a very pregnant pause before his response. Bucky chewed on his bottom lip as he waited, tossing up whether or not Peter was just trying to figure out how to call him out on his bullshit (Bucky _never_ felt unwell) or if he’d been distracted by _Brad_.

_Can we meet up for lunch so you can tell me what’s REALLY wrong? - Peter_

Ah, it was the former. At least that was something.

_Yeah, sure thing, doll - Bucky_

_I love you - Peter_

_Love you too - Bucky_

The door opened and Tony strolled in, fixing the super soldier with a piercing gaze. Suddenly feeling small and silly, Bucky dropped his head and looked at his shoes.

“Green isn’t a good look on you,” Tony said lightly.

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled.

The genius crossed the room and came to sit next to him. “We have nothing to worry about. Yeah, the kid is smitten with Petey, but he can’t hold a candle to us.” He bumped their shoulders together. “We’re too awesome to be tossed aside for some pimply faced twink.”

Bucky huffed. “His skin was flawless and you know it.”

“Yeah but I bet he doesn't have a talented tongue like mine, or thighs like yours. I’m one hundred percent certain that Peter would not only sell his soul for both of those things, but would then web the devil to his brimstone throne, steal his soul back, and then escape the burning pits of hell just so he could get us naked and alone.”

No matter how sulky he was feeling, Bucky couldn’t help the way his lips twitched at that. “Ya really think?”

“I don’t think, I _know_ ,” Tony said and then he was suddenly climbing up onto the soldier’s lap and hooking his arms lazily around his neck. “You do know that I already bagsed the right to be the emotionally unstable, insecure one in this relationship, yeah? You’re trying to muscle in on my turf and I won’t have it.”

“Really? What’re you gonna do about it?” Bucky asked, his large hands gripping onto Tony’s hips.

The genius pretended to consider this, his head cocked to one side, exposing the long, lean tendon in his neck. “Hmm, well, I think we’ll have _just enough_ time for me to push you down on this bed and fuck you into the mattress.” His voice dropped low at the end, sending a shiver up Bucky’s spine. “Whaddaya say, soldier? Gonna let me claim you?”

His eyes slipped closed in ecstasy at the thought, and Bucky managed a nod. Yes, that sounded exactly like what he needed. “Please,” he whispered and allowed himself to be pushed backwards until he was falling onto his back.

Tony rolled off of him and got up from the bed. “Get out of those clothes while I get the lube.”

Bucky hurried to undress but had enough practise now to be able to stay horizontal while he did it. He kicked his jeans down over his ankles, his boxers going with them and relished in the cool air-conditioned air on his skin. Tony was back quickly enough, already naked, not wasting any time since they were on the clock. He climbed back up onto the bed and Bucky let his legs fall open to give the genius space. Unable to help himself, Tony ran one calloused hand gently up from ankle to hip, his eyes following the trail his fingers made. “Beautiful, just beautiful,” he said reverently. He then squeezed some lube onto his fingers, covered his own cock, and then swiped along the super soldier’s entrance. “Still pretty open from last night,” he murmured as he ran his fingertip around the rim, adding more lube anyway.

Bucky sighed in pleasure, not only at the feel of his lover’s hands on him, but also at the memory of last night. Both he and Peter had wanted to bottom and Tony had obliged them, getting them to kneel side by side as he took it in turns to thrust long and deep into one and then swapping out to do the other. Bucky and Peter had held hands, heads tilted to make eye contact the whole time and it had been highly intimate and loving. His throat tightened a little at the thought of losing the teen and he shoved those thoughts as far away as he could. He needed a distraction. “No need to go slow then.” he said in a husky voice. “Fuck me hard, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I will,” Tony promised and he leaned down for a kiss before he was lining his cock up and pushing teasingly at his entrance. “I love you,” the genius told him, eyes bright with the truth of that statement.

“Love you too,” Bucky replied, his flesh hand finding the scar tissue above Tony’s heart and stroking gently over it.

Without any further ado, Tony pushed forward and slid inside, having to rock his hips a few times so his cock slid in and out, spreading the lube even deeper, but it took hardly any time at all for him to bottom out. Bucky hooked a leg around Tony, using his ankle to push against his arse, urging him to move already. The genius nipped at his ear, whispering, “Impatient,” and then held on tight to the soldier’s knees, pushing them up even higher against his chest so he could really begin to fuck him.

Bucky threw back his head against the pillow, closed his eyes, and lost himself to the sensations. He was so full and every now and then there would be a spark of pleasure as Tony brushed against his prostate, causing his dick to twitch against his stomach and pulse out another dribble of pre-come. He concentrated on the sound of Tony’s breathing, short, sharp pants as he slammed back into Bucky, his balls slapping against the ex-assassin’s arse. The warmth where their skin was connected was a sharp contrast to the chill of the room. The grip Tony had on his legs would surely leave marks behind, if not bruises, and he wished not for the first time that his accelerated healing wouldn’t make those reminders vanish so easily.

“Friday,” Tony spoke to his AI, connected here via a portable server he took when he travelled, “call Peter for me, would you? Audio only.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open at the words, hearing the sound of the call connecting.

“ _Tony_?” Peter answered. “ _What’s wrong? Is Bucky okay?_ ”

Tony’s warm brown eyes met Bucky’s pointedly and although his movements slowed, he didn't stop fucking him. “He’s fine, baby, except that he’s feeling a little bit doubtful about how much he means to you.”

 _“What?”_ Peter squawked, and they could hear the sound of chatter around him fade as he moved away from the group he was with. _“Why would he doubt that?”_ he asked in a desperate whisper. _“Fuck, Tony, I love him to bits, surely he knows that?”_

“He does, but he’s just a little vulnerable today. Things have been tough for us lately and it’s just gotten a little much for him I guess.”

 _“Shit, does he - wait, Tony, why are you so out of breath? What are you doi - oh!”_ The teen’s voice dropped to an even quieter whisper. _“He’s there, isn’t he? You’re calling me while fucking him, aren’t you?”_

Tony grinned, and then purred at Bucky, “What are you waiting for, babe? Say hello.”

“Hi, doll,” he said breathily as Tony chose that exact moment to pound into him hard and fast.

 _“Bucky.”_ Peter’s voice was laden with longing. _“God, you’re killing me_.”

“You should see him, Petey,” Tony said, relentless. “He’s spread out under me, flushed and wanton, so slick and hot for me.”

There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like Peter banging his head against a wall. _“Fuck, Tony, this isn’t_ **_fair_ ** _\- I’m about to go into our team huddle and I’ve got a damn boner.”_

The genius chuckled evilly. “Sorry, not sorry, Petey.”

 _“I hate you so much_.”

“No you don’t. You wish you were here, being in my place, having Bucky wrapped around your cock instead.”

Peter moaned and Bucky could picture him, biting down hard on his lip, flustered and frustrated. _“Why isn’t there more time?”_ the teen whined. _“Fuck it_ .” They heard him moving, hurrying somewhere and then the sound of a door swinging open and closed. When he spoke next, there was an echo. _“I hope you’re happy, Tony.”_ There were more sounds, another door closing and a lock slipping into place. _“You’ve reduced me to jerking off in a public bathroom_.”

Bucky groaned at the thought of Peter locked in a stall, his jeans around his ankles and his cock gripped in his hand. “Fuck, want you so bad, doll.”

Tony began snapping his hips faster and faster and from the sound of Peter’s breath hitching, he could hear it. “Does it feel good, baby? Are you leaking all over yourself, thinking about us? How hard are you?”

 _“Tony,”_ Peter whined, gasping. _“Fuck, Bucky, want you both so much, need you both. God, I want to be there with you now, want to have you in me, Buck.”_

“Peter, fuck, doll, I need you, need you, oh God, fuck, Tony, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Bucky’s stream of garbled nonsense came to an end as he cried out, shooting his load over his stomach, his cock completely untouched.

“That’s it, babe, that’s it, come for me,” Tony crooned.

 _“Oh, fuck, Bucky, god, wanna lick you clean, swallow every drop down, wanna taste you so bad,”_ Peter whispered hotly.

“Almost outta time, baby,” Tony warned him. “Gotta be careful, any second now someone could walk in there, come looking for you, hear what you’re doing, how you’re beating yourself off to the sound of us fucking, to the thought of Bucky’s come, sweet and bitter on your tongue. Don’t wanna get caught do you, don't want them to know, to see that gorgeous cock of yours in your hand, with your slender fingers wrapped around it. Better hurry, baby, come for us, only us, for no one else. Come on, Peter, come for Bucky.”

The sound of Peter falling over the edge was music to Bucky’s ears and he clung to Tony as he listened to the harsh breathing, the soft whines, the sheer need in the teen’s voice.

The smug smile on Tony’s face disappeared as his eyes closed and his face screwed up in pleasure as he came deep inside of Bucky, his hips stuttering to a halt as he filled him with pulse after pulse of hot come.

 _“Shit, I have to go,”_ Peter said with a sigh. _“Bucky, I love you so much, please don’t ever forget that. You mean the world to me, ‘kay?”_

If a tear slipped down the super soldier’s cheek, it must have been from the mind blowing orgasm, not from anything else. “Love you too, doll.”

“Good luck today, baby,” Tony told him. “We’ll be cheering you on.”

 _“See ya.”_ The call disconnected and Tony slumped down onto Bucky, holding him close.

“You doing okay?” he asked gently.

Bucky nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he answered out loud.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and then go watch out boy kick some more arse today.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Peter, come on, where have you been?” Mr Harrington asked, looking frazzled as he ushered Peter on stage.

“Sorry, sorry, had to take a call,” he mumbled in apology as he rushed to his seat between Flash and Michelle. Luckily, both his teammates looked too nervous or pumped to notice how flushed his cheeks were, or how shaky his legs were, and he hoped that anyone else who looked closely at him would mistake it for nerves and not a post-orgasmic come down. He looked up just as the lights were dimming in the auditorium and saw Tony and Bucky sneaking in from the back and he felt his face get even hotter. He cleared his throat and reached for his water glass, and happened to look over at the competitors on the other side of the stage. They were up against the St Mark’s students and of course Brad had been selected. He caught Peter’s eye, smiling broadly at him and all it did was serve as a reminder that Bucky felt so unnecessarily threatened by the other teen that Tony had to use his dick to convince him otherwise. Peter choked on the water and Michelle had to thump him on the back so he could breathe again and he hoped that it wouldn’t give Brad the wrong impression.

It seemed that no matter what impression Peter did or didn’t give, Brad had made up his mind. He spent almost the entire round staring at the teen, throwing him smiles, clapping when Peter got an answer correct (much to his own teams annoyance), and at once point he deliberately met Peter’s gaze and licked his lips. When Midtown won, he cheered and gave a big thumbs up, causing Peter to genuinely fear for the kid’s life. He didn't even think Tony’s magic dick would be able to hold Bucky back after that performance.

The team were given free reign over where they could go for lunch and Peter quickly made his excuses, leaving to find his partners. Brad had made a beeline for their group and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck spending the precious time he could be spending with Tony and Bucky fending off unwanted advances.

Unfortunately, it would be too suspicious if they retired to Tony’s hotel room and ordered in for lunch, so they had to make do with the relative privacy of an upscale cafe in a nearby square. Peter’s familiarity with public bathrooms hadn’t finished for the day though since as soon as they’d placed their orders with the waitress, the super soldier all but ordered the teen to head in there and he followed only a minute later. The main door didn’t have a lock but Bucky jammed it closed before crowding Peter up against the sinks, nosing at his throat as he clutched at his slim hips. The teen turned his head even more, revealing more skin for the ex-assassin to taste, and whimpered as Bucky’s teeth bit down gently - not enough to leave a mark but the message that he _could_ was clear as day. “You’re _mine_ , doll,” he growled, licking at the place he’d just bitten.

“I know, Bucky, I know,” Peter panted, growing hard at Bucky’s little display of possessiveness. He knew he shouldn’t be encouraging his partner’s behaviour but he really hadn’t foreseen how much of a turn on it would be.

“ _Someone_ doesn’t know.”

“Yeah, well since we can’t tell him, you just gotta trust me that I won’t do anything.”

“I trust _you_ ,” Bucky said, knocking their foreheads together gently, “just not him.”

“And I’m Spider-Man, Buck - even if he tried to force me into anything, which I don’t think he would, I’d be able to fend him off. You have nothing to worry about.”

The soldier groaned. “I know I’m being a stupid neanderthal right now. I’m so sorry, I just can’t seem to help it.”

Peter leaned in so close that their lips were brushing. “Yeah, well I kinda like it.” He then finally kissed him properly, savouring the way Bucky’s full mouth felt against his own.

Bucky was making needy little sounds as they kissed, and he grabbed Peter’s arse and lifted him up onto the bench, stepping in close between the V of his legs. He kept his hands there though, kneading and groping, leaving Peter wanting _more._ His own hands disappeared up the soldier’s shirt, scratching lightly against the muscled back as the kiss grew more and more frantic.

Peter’s phone pinged with a text alert and he reluctantly pulled away to check it.

_The manager has noticed the door is jammed and has gone to get someone to help him force it open. Best make yourselves presentable - Tony_

He groaned and let his head fall against Bucky’s chest. “Looks like we’re out of time,” he said sadly.

Bucky cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “We’ll take a rain cheque, come back to this later, okay, doll?”

“You got it,” he said, jumping down from the bench.

Bucky unjammed the door and they made their way out of the bathroom before the manager returned. They started to head back to their table when the super soldier stopped abruptly and swore. “You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.”

“What’s wro -” Peter began but froze as he saw what Bucky was glaring at. A small group of students stood next to their table talking to Tony, including Ned, Michelle, Liz, and _Brad_. “What the hell?” he muttered.

They kept moving and Ned saw them coming, waving happily. “Hey, Peter! I didn't know you were eating here too, that’s so cool. We can join you guys, yeah? I’ve hardly seen you this whole trip.”

Trying not to groan out loud, Peter nodded. “Yeah, Ned, I’m sure that’ll be fine, so long as To - Mr Stark and Bucky don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Bucky grated.

Tony didn't respond, just waved down a waiter and asked if they could join another table to theirs to make room.

Peter knew that he couldn’t get away with sitting between his lovers without Ned getting upset so he did the next best thing and sat between Bucky and Ned. Of course, having Brad sit directly opposite wasn’t ideal but at least he’d be able to keep a respectable distance this way. The teens started chatting about the competition and weighing up which team would win this afternoon and therefore would be going up against Midtown in the final round tomorrow. Peter tried not to pout at the lost opportunity to have a conversation with his partners in which he didn't have to hide anything but he could feel his lower lip jutting out of its own accord.

The triad’s food arrived just after the newcomers had placed their own orders, and Peter didn’t bother being polite and so didn’t offer to wait for the others before he began to eat, just dug into his pasta dish. He’d hoped that this would keep the others from trying to engage him in conversation so he could sulk in silence, but he wasn’t in luck. He was mid-way through slurping up a longer than anticipated piece of pasta when Ned said loudly, “Through his internship, Peter’s built a _robot_ with _AI_ and everything!”

The teen froze as all eyes at the table snapped to him and he felt the last inch of spaghetti flop onto his chin, smearing him with sauce. “Huh?” was his vastly articulate response to the attention.

“Dude, we’ve been talking about robotics, have you not been listening?”

“Sorry,” he said, wiping his chin with his thumb and sucking it into his mouth, “was starving, got distracted.”

Bucky’s leg pressed suddenly against his and he looked over to see both his lovers watching him suck the sauce off his thumb with slightly widened eyes. The super soldier turned one of his best murder glares on Brad and Peter looked over to see the other teen’s mouth was open slightly and his eyes were locked on Peter’s mouth. Great, now he couldn’t even take advantage of the opportunity to tease Bucky and Tony in public without having an uninvited guest tag along.

“What’s his name again? Clock Man or something?” Ned asked.

“Tik-Tok,” he replied, removing his thumb and picking up his napkin to wipe the rest of his chin clean.

“You’ve really built an AI?” Liz asked excitedly.

“Um, well, Mr Stark just kinda told me exactly what to do so really I was just a tool for him.” Too late he realised how that would sound and he caught Tony’s deliberately blank face as he tried not to react to the euphemism. “I can’t really take any of the credit,” he finished lamely.

“Nonsense,” Tony declared, “you completely underrate yourself, Peter. You did a stellar job with Tik-Tok and I won’t hear you say otherwise.”

He tried not to blush but failed - getting praised by Tony in public might be one of his new kinks. Before he could open his mouth and publicly expose them all by declaring his love for the genius, he was saved by none other than Brad. “Wow, that’s so cool. Do you have any photos of him?”

“Um sure, I think I took one last week of him interacting with Dum-E and U.” He pulled out his phone and began searching for the pic.

“Who are Dum-E and U?” Brad asked.

“They’re two of my bot kids,” Tony explained, “and they also have a rudimentary AI.”

“Wow, that is so cool,” Ned exclaimed, luckily distracted by Tony and therefore missing the photo Peter swiped past of himself after he’d gotten home that particular night. It was of him on his bed, naked, with the covers pulled up so they were _just_ covering his junk, the soft light of his bedroom making the V of his hips much more pronounced, his stomach looking flat and hard, his free arm behind his head, showing off his biceps, while his eyes said ‘come fuck me’. He had been rather stoked with how well it had turned out and judging by the reaction of his partners when he texted them with it, so were they. He swiped through a couple more photos of the workshop and the bots until he found the one of Tik-Tok.

“Here he is,” he said turning his phone around to show it to Brad. Ned, Michelle, and Liz had moved on to chatting about the movie that inspired Tik-Tok’s name and didn't seem interested in seeing the photo, so Peter made a mental note to message it to Ned later so he didn't miss out.

The teen immediately plucked the phone from Peter’s hands, so he could get a better look. “Wow, he’s so cool. So which one is Dum-E and which one is U?”

“Dum-E is the one with the dunce cap on his head,” he explained, wishing the guy would hand his phone back.

Brad laughed and asked, “What did he do to deserve the hat?” _while he began to swipe through the photos._

“Hey!” Peter said, weaker than he’d intended as panic floored him. “Give me my phone back.”

“Is that Stark’s workshop? Wow, that’s so awesome,” Brad said, either ignoring him or not hearing, but still continuing to look through the photos. And then he froze, eyes wide, as he stared at the phone. He swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing red and his eyes going dark and he looked up at Peter like he wanted to devour him.

Embarrassed and angry, Peter stood up so he could reach over and snatch his phone back. “Not cool, dude,” he muttered. “It’s common phone courtesy that you don’t ever swipe.”

“I, um, you, wow, uh, man, um, sorry,” Brad stuttered out, still unable to tear his eyes away from Peter and looking anything but sorry.

Ned, Michelle, and Liz were still caught up in their conversation and so didn't notice the exchange, but his lovers had. Under the table, Peter hooked his ankle around Bucky’s calf, hoping to prevent him from jumping up and digging Brad’s heart out with the dessert spoon. It wasn’t that Peter had anything _against_ the ex-assassin brutally murdering the snoopy teenager, but it would mean paperwork and lawyers and likely an annoyed Pepper which was never a good thing.

“Wow, look at the time,” Tony declared suddenly, pushing back his almost untouched plate. “We’ve got to get back to the hotel for that video conference with Colonel Rhodes,” he said to Bucky. “Peter, were you coming? You wanted to speak to him about your special project, didn’t you?”

“Um, yeah, yeah I did,” Peter stammered, jumping eagerly to his feet.

“But we just got here, dude!” Ned protested.

“Sorry, Ned, but we already had this planned,” Peter told his best friend, trying not to snap but just wanting to be away from the group, away from Brad, away from everyone else except for Tony and Bucky.

“Before I forget, Peter,” Liz said brightly, “I’m having a party this Friday night to celebrate how well we’ve done this week.”

“Even if we don’t win tomorrow?” he asked stupidly, not understanding why she was bothering to tell him that.

“Well, yeah, I mean, we’ve blown everyone else away so far so even if we get pipped at the post, we totally deserve to celebrate.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So you’ll come then?”

“What? You’re inviting me?”

She gave him a curious smile. “Well, you _are_ on the team, I’m inviting everyone.”

“Really? Awesome,” Ned cried, giving a fist pump.

“Um, well, I usually have plans on Friday nights,” he muttered.

“Dude!” Ned protested. “I’m pretty sure Mr Stark will let you off your internship for one night! Won’t you, Mr Stark?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Tony and Peter knew he couldn’t say no without coming across as a proper dick. “Oh, of course Peter can give it a miss if he wants to attend,” he said evenly.

Sighing, Peter nodded. “Fine, yeah, I’ll come for a little bit.” He wouldn’t stay long though since there was no way he was giving up his _entire_ night with his lovers.

“Great,” Liz said with a huge smile. “I’m looking forward to it.” She then threw a sly glance at her cousin. “I bet Brad is too.”

“Lizzy!” Brad whined, looking mortified and finally looking away from Peter.

“Right, well come on, Peter,” Tony said, a little frantically as he tugged on Peter’s arm, and watched as Bucky stalked off. “Can’t keep Rhodey waiting!”

As they hurried off, Peter heard Liz say, “Man, that Barnes guy is _really_ grumpy.”

She had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony watched on, rather morosely, as Peter’s team high fived one another, gave each other hugs, and jumped around like idiots. They’d not only won the competition, but they’d done it in spectacular style. No one had even come close to beating Midtown, and Peter especially had excelled. As happy as he was for the team, and as proud as he was of Peter, Tony couldn’t help but feel glum because apart from a chaste hug, he couldn’t pull the boy to him and kiss him silly in celebration like he wanted to. All he could do was stand next to an equally solemn super soldier and watch from the sidelines.

It helped that Peter kept on looking their way every chance he got, trying to share the moment with them as best he could; what didn’t help was that Brad kid tapping Peter on the shoulder and pulling him into a hug as soon as he turned around. Or maybe it was the fact that their young lover was so high from their win that he didn’t shy away from the boy but returned the hug. Tony knew that it didn't mean anything - Peter was hugging _everyone_ \- but it still touched a raw nerve for him.

Of course, Tony couldn’t bask in his own jealousy since _someone_ had to be the adult and make sure that Bucky behaved himself. It made sense that the ex-assassin was struggling so much - he’d never had a serious relationship before he’d ‘died’ and this was not only the first time that he’d given into his desires and been with a man (or men in this case) but the first time he’d been in love. He didn't have the experience that Tony had and so it was natural for him to feel jealous and insecure in this situation. The danger lay in the fact that he was a trained assassin with a bad case of PTSD and if he snapped, well, no one would ever find Brad’s body.

Peter was taking the bus back to New York with his teammates so Tony made the executive decision to take Bucky and head back now. There really wasn’t much point in hanging around and watching everyone else get handsy with their boy whilst they couldn’t. He caught the teen’s eye and gestured him over, saying, “We’re gonna hit the road now, kid.”

Peter frowned but nodded, obviously just as annoyed as them that they couldn't share a kiss in public. He pulled Tony in for another hug, whispering, “I love you,” into his ear and then doing the same for Bucky.

“Enjoy your party tomorrow night, try and have some fun,” Tony told him.

Peter looked around furtively to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “Is it okay if I come round after? I don’t want to stay there long.”

Tony smiled at him, resisting the urge to pull him into a crushing hug. How could the teen not know that he was _always_ welcome at the Tower? “Of course you can. Give me call if you need us to pick you up if May can’t.”

“Or if you get into a tricky situation,” Bucky said with a dark glance over at Brad.

Tony clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Right, well I’m gonna get the big guy out of here before he goes full caveman on us and drags you off over his shoulder. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

It looked like it took Bucky every ounce of his willpower to take the step to walk away and follow Tony to the front of the hotel so they could bring his Bugatti around. Once the star struck attendant had reverently handed the keys over to him, he threw them at Bucky who caught them deftly. “You want me to drive?” the soldier asked, surprised. “You never let _anyone_ else drive.”

“Looks like you could use the distraction,” Tony told him kindly.

Bucky sighed. “I’m being so stupid, aren’t I?”

He shrugged. “Everyone is allowed to be silly every now and then. Don’t stress it.” He slid into the passenger seat, feeling such fondness and affection for the super soldier that he was sure he’d burst. He had never expected to find anyone who would allow themselves to be this _vulnerable_ around him, to open up and share so completely, to trust that he wouldn’t judge them but would simply support them. It was a heady feeling.

Bucky pulled the door shut behind him, looking instantly at ease in the car, started her up and then squealed the tyres as he sped away from the hotel. Tony sucked in a huge breath, his eyes wide as he watched the super soldier drive. He looked like he was born to be behind the wheel of a sports car, a complete natural and treating the vehicle like an extension of himself. He glanced over at the genius and arched a brow. “Seriously? I was a spy and an assassin, Tony - being able to drive fast cars is almost a prerequisite.”

“I guess,” Tony admitted, “but _fuck_ is it hot.”

Bucky winked at him. “Anytime you wanna go for a drive instead of foreplay, you just let me know, sugar.”

“Oh, don't think I won’t take you up on that, babe.”

There was a muted _ping_ and Bucky frowned. “Crap. Can you get my phone outta my pocket and check that?”

Tony grinned. “You want me to stick my hand down your pants while you’re driving? I’m shocked, Buckaroo, _shocked_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’ll damn well enjoy it,” he replied wryly.

Waggling his eyebrows, Tony leaned over as Bucky lifted his hip a little to help. Sliding his hand into the tight space, Tony couldn’t help but have a few gropes before he pulled the Stark Phone from its resting place.

“You’re incorrigible,” the super soldier chided, his lips twitching into a smile.

“It’s one of my best qualities,” the genius retorted as he unlocked the screen. “It’s from Petey. ‘ _Hate that I couldn’t kiss you goodbye. Can’t wait to see you both tomorrow night - feel free to go full caveman on me’.”_

Bucky sighed. “Do you really think that we have nothing to worry about?”

Tony reached over and lay his hand on his thigh, keeping it there. “Positive, babe. Look, he’s a gorgeous kid - people are going to notice him and until we can go public, they’ll try to get in his pants. Hell, even once we _have_ gone public, they’ll _still_ try. It’s just something we have to accept as a given. Zee told me about the guys hitting on you when you were out, and there are still people out there who think my playboy days aren’t entirely behind me.” He shrugged. “We’re a bunch of good looking guys, babe, so there will _always_ be people who try to get in on the action - we just gotta trust in each other to not take up any of those offers.”

“I _do_ trust you both, but I don’t have to like it.”

“Didn’t say you had to, love.” He gave his thigh another squeeze. “Right, now that we’ve hit the open road, why don’t you let this baby lose, see what she can really do?”

The grin the soldier threw Tony was huge. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The following day seemed to drag by. Although Tony was kept busy by catching up on all the business he’d missed from his three day cheerleading vacation, it didn’t seem to make time go any faster. Both he and Bucky were antsy to see Peter, to finally get him properly alone so they could spend some quality time with him. And by quality time, he meant fucking each other on every piece of furniture in the Penthouse. Vision was away with Rhodey on a mission and so they would be completely undisturbed.

When the clock struck half past three, Tony found himself wandering out to watch the elevator, half expecting to see the doors open and Peter appear like had happened almost every Friday for the past six months. Bucky sauntered in from the other direction, giving him a sheepish grin when he spotted the genius. “S’not just me then?”

Tony chuckled. “No, not just you. Fuck, we’re so far gone on the kid it isn’t funny.”

“I rather think we’re allowed to be since we love him and all.”

“True, but I don’t think it makes us any less pathetic.”

Bucky laughed. “Yet I’m okay with being that pathetic.”

“Yeah, same,” Tony agreed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon down in the workshop together, tinkering with the arm and brainstorming upgrade ideas for it, then Bucky cooked them dinner, and they watched a movie. Neither mentioned how many times the other checked the time, both silently wondering when Peter would arrive or call. It got later and later, but they didn’t hear anything from the teen, not even a text.

The movie finished and they were just sitting quietly, waiting, when Friday’s voice broke the silence. “Boss?” she said, hesitantly. “You might want to see this.”

“What is it, baby girl?”

“I was scanning for trouble, like I normally do whenever one of you is out, and I came across this on social media.”

Tony’s stomach sank as she pulled up a video taken from the party Peter was at. The music was loud and grating, a crowd of teenagers were drinking and dancing, some broken off into couples, snogging in the shadows, and there, in the centre of the room was Peter. He was shirtless and sweaty, standing on top of a table, and his body was moving to the beat of the music. He was graceful and open in his movements, his usual self-consciousness missing, and he held an open bottle of booze in one hand. Tony was so absorbed in the expression on Peter’s face, the look of utter abandonment, that it took him a moment to realise when hands circled his waist from behind him. The video cut off just as Brad’s head appeared, resting on the teen’s shoulder.

The caption on the video was ‘ _Nerds gone wild’_.

There was a soft whine from beside him and Tony turned to see Bucky’s heartbreaking look of distress before he fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under a rock*
> 
> Please don't hurt me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than 12 hours! I hope that makes you all less mad at me!

Tony approached Bucky as if he would a wounded animal - slowly and cautiously. He had no idea how he was going to react if he was spooked and the last thing the soldier needed was the guilt of lashing out at Tony unintentionally if it went south. “Bucky?” he said gently, holding both hands out in front of him as he walked into the bedroom.

The ex-assassin was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed and his arms were pulled around his knees, with his face hidden against his legs. He didn't respond and so Tony stopped and knelt down where he was, just a little way in front of him.

“Babe, it’s gonna be okay,” he tried to assure him, fighting down his own feelings of hurt and sorrow. He couldn’t jump to conclusions, he just couldn't. Tony had been drunk enough times to know that actions didn't always correlate to feelings, and besides - they didn't have the full story. Sure, the teen would have some explaining to do, but the genius wasn’t going to write off their entire relationship over five seconds of video footage.

Bucky still didn't respond but he made a sort of keening noise and he began to rock back and forth. Tony couldn't help it, he had to comfort him so he scooted forward until he could hug Bucky’s legs to him. He didn’t think anything he said right now would help, so he just sat quietly, offering love and support through his touch, and hoping like hell that things would all work out.

“Boss!” Friday called frantically, throwing up another video onto the bedroom wall. “This is being posted on Facebook Live as we speak!”

At that, Bucky’s head snapped up and Tony reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. Whatever they saw now, they’d deal with together.

The video was being streamed from outside the house where a group of teenagers had gathered around the pool. They were all turned towards the house where the sounds of yelling could be heard, even over the music. _“Sounds like shit’s going down inside!”_ the guy holding the phone said.

Suddenly the window burst outwards as someone was thrown through it. The body tumbled several times before coming to a halt. The boy with the phone rushed forwards, along with the crowd, to get a closer look. It was Brad, shaking his head as he began to push himself up off the ground.

Then Peter was there, jumping more agilely than a drunk teenager should through the window. He was still shirtless and sweaty, but his face was furious. _“How dare you lay your hands on me!”_ he snapped as he stalked towards the boy. _“What the actual fuck? How many times do you have to be told that I’m not interested?”_ And then Peter reached down, picked the boy up bodily and threw him across the yard towards where the others were standing, watching.

The music screeched to a halt and they could hear a vaguely familiar voice swear in the background. Tony watched frozen, eyes wide, as Peter stalked across to the kid as he tried to once again climb to his feet and slap him across the face, sending him sprawling again.

“Incoming call, Boss,” Friday said over the video. “You’re gonna wanna take it.”

“Put it through, Fri,” he said brusquely.

_“Mr Stark? Shit, Mr Stark, you gotta get here, he’s gonna kill him!”_

“Flash?” Tony asked, surprised.

_“Yes, it’s Flash and your boy is about to beat the living crap out of Liz’s cousin!”_

Coming to his senses, Tony realised with a sinking feeling that no matter what they did, they wouldn’t get to Peter in time. “Ah, fuck,” he swore softly.

On screen, Peter had grabbed Brad by the shirt and had lifted him up off the ground. _“Don’t ever touch me again or next time it isn’t gonna be me who’s kicking your arse.”_ And then he threw him away from him, directly at the kid with the phone, knocking them both into the pool. The video cut off.

They then heard Peter’s voice over the call as he demanded of Flash, _“Is that Tony?”_ and then he was on the line, sniffling slightly. _“Tony? Oh God, please come, please bring Bucky and come and get me. Please.”_

Tony took a deep breath. “Of course, baby - we’re on our way.”

oOoOo

_Earlier._

“This is such a bad idea,” Peter muttered as he and Ned walked towards the door.

“Would you chill, dude?” Ned said, shaking his head and causing his hat to wobble. “This is going to be _awesome_.”

“Only because you and Michelle are gonna find somewhere private to disappear to,” he replied absently as he concentrated on not immediately calling Tony to come and get him.

“ _What?”_

Peter silently cursed himself. “Shit, sorry, I forgot that you didn’t know that I knew.”

“What the fuck, Peter,” Ned hissed, grabbing his arm and bringing them to a halt on the bottom step of the stoop. “How long have you known?”

He shrugged. “I dunno - a while? I kinda guessed and Michelle confirmed it.”

“How are you not dead yet?” his best friend demanded. “She threatened to kill me slowly and horribly if I told _anyone_ , you included. And now I find out that you _knew_. Not cool, man!”

“Maybe you should take that up with your girlfriend?”

Ned stared at him for a long moment and then with a final shake of his head, he continued on up the steps. The door was unlocked and they let themselves in, not bothering to knock since they wouldn’t be heard over the loud music anyway. They walked inside, finding the place absolutely packed. Liz had clearly invited a _lot_ more people than just the Decathlon Team and Peter hoped that that would make it easier for him to slip away unnoticed. They headed through to the kitchen, noticing Flash with his usual DJ equipment and although he noticed their arrival, he didn't make a fuss like he once would have. Peter was glad - he didn't miss getting called _Penis Parker_ and being given such a hard time. Michelle was in the kitchen, making a P &J (as you do) and Ned grinned at her. She smiled back at him, nodded once at Peter in greeting, and then they melted away together into the crowd, leaving Peter alone.

He sighed, unable to even be mad at his friends for leaving him alone since if Tony and Bucky were there, he’d have jumped at the chance to find somewhere private to be as well. He figured that he’d have one drink just so he could say that he’d tried to enjoy himself, and then he’d give Tony a buzz and beg to get picked up.

“Peter!”

Turning, he saw Liz heading towards him, beaming at him and he couldn't help but smile back at the senior. “Hi, Liz.”

“You came! I’m so glad!”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

She hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well I wasn’t sure if you’d actually show or not. Brad’s going to be _so_ happy.”

Peter groaned quietly and decided that he couldn’t afford to be subtle any longer. “What the hell is with that, Liz? Why are you trying to set me up with your cousin?”

She looked taken aback at the question. “Um, I thought you’d make a cute couple? I mean, you _are_ gay, aren’t you?” Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “Shit, did I read that wrong? Are you actually straight?”

He sighed. “Bi, actually, but that’s beside the point. I’m not actually interested in Brad, like, at all.”

Liz frowned. “Really? I thought you two would be really well suited for one another.”

He didn't bother to to tell her all of the reasons why he wasn’t interested, just shrugged and said, “Sorry.”

She looked downcast but the moment got even more awkward when Brad appeared, looking overjoyed at seeing Peter. He felt terrible, especially since if he wasn't already taken, he might have actually found himself interested in the other teen. “Hi, Peter,” Brad said with a huge smile, reaching out to place a casual touch to his arm.

Peter turned to Liz only to find her shooting him an apologetic glance and then turning and fleeing, leaving him to break the news to Brad himself. “Are you kidding me?” he muttered.

“Sorry, what was that?” Brad asked. “It’s really loud in here, I didn't quite catch it. You wanna go somewhere quieter?”

He took a deep breath and nodded, following Brad through the house and out the back door. They avoided the pool area where a group had already gathered and found an outdoor setting towards the side of the yard. It could probably be misconstrued as a romantic settling so Peter deliberately sat in the chair opposite to Brad, keeping the table between them and setting his drink down. “So, we need to talk,” he said, feeling like a movie cliche.

“Oh?” Brad asked, his eyes wary.

Peter rubbed at his eyes, suddenly feeling really tired and wanting nothing more but to be with his partners. It made him be rather direct instead of beating around the bush. “Look, I’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourself since no one else knows, but I’m actually taken. I’m flattered, really, I am, and I think you’re sweet, but I’m not available. I know it’s not your fault because you didn't know, but I’m kinda feeling a little uncomfortable with the way that you’re acting towards me.”

Brad swallowed hard, taking that in. “Oh, oh right, I see.” He huffed out a humourless laugh. “Well, this is more than a little mortifying.”

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Peter told him. “I didn't mean to embarrass you, and like I said, I think that you’re sweet, but I needed to tell you before you tried anything else.”

Brad nodded. “Yeah, okay, I appreciate that.” He gestured at Peter’s drink. “Mind if I...?”

“No, not at all,” Peter said, passing it over.

Brad tilted his head back and sculled the drink, not stopping until the bottle was empty. He set the empty bottle down and wiped at his mouth, and hummed to himself. “I think I’m going to need another,” he announced. “Look, I get that you’re taken, but are you interested in just hanging out as friends? I don’t really know anyone else here besides Liz and she’ll be busy with her own friends. I don’t really feel like being a lonely loser tonight and it’d be cool if you kept me company.”

Peter smiled, happy that he’d gotten his point across without upsetting the boy too much. Hanging out sounded good, especially since Ned and Michelle were off doing their own thing (each other) and Peter didn't particular feel like standing around by himself either. He’d promised Tony that he’d try and have fun so it wouldn’t hurt to have a couple of drinks and just talk to Brad. “Sure, why not.”

When they got back inside, Brad grabbed a container out of the fridge and held it up in triumph. “Jello shots,” he explained with a grin.

Peter was intrigued, having never had them before but really, he’d never been drunk before or even gotten tipsy. He wasn’t sure if it would be harder for him to get drunk with his spidey metabolism tham normal, but he figured that a few of the jello shots wouldn't hurt either way. They found an empty couch in the living room, opposite to where Flash had set up his equipment, and settled down to watch the party goers around them.

The shot was a little difficult to get out of the little plastic cup, and Peter found himself having to really employee his tongue. He stuck it in as far as he could, licking around the sides, and if his lips weren’t currently busy, he would have smirked at the thought that it was a similar skill to one that he used in the bedroom on Tony and Bucky. Unfortunately, Brad seemed to have the same thought and his eyes were wide as he watched Peter. When he realised that Peter had seen him watching, he quickly looked away, doing his best to act nonchalant, but it didn't take a genius to see that he was putting two and two together and imagining _how_ Peter had acquired those skills.

The jello shots were sweet with just a small burn of alcohol and figuring that they weren’t overly strong, Peter immediately helped himself to another one, and then another. He watched the crowd in the room dance, recognising most of the people from school, tapping his foot to the beat. He had to admit, Flash was actually pretty good and at one point, he caught the teen’s eye and gave him a thumbs up. Flash looked surprised but then he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Brad handed him another jello shot and he took it happily.

Between the two of them, they polished off every shot in the container and it wasn't until it was too late that Peter realised that they were stronger than they looked. When he did finally realise that he was more than a little pleasantly buzzed, he didn't particularly mind and he stood on rather unsteady legs, telling Brad that he was going for another drink. “Want one?” he yelled.

“Sure, I’ll come,” Brad replied and tried to stand up. His legs gave way and he thumped back down onto the couch, dissolving into a fit of giggles and Peter laughed along with him. He held out a hand which Brad took and hauled him to his feet, and they headed to find more booze, supporting each other as they went.

They grabbed two of the first bottles they came across - some sort of rum premix - and then turned and stumbled back to the living room. Peter cocked his head as he listened to the music, his whole body thrumming with the beat. “Damn, Flash is _good_ ,” he cried.

Brad nodded. “Yeah. Hey, you wanna dance?”

“Sure!” Peter bounded into the throng of people and began to move in time to the beat. He was usually too self conscious to dance but his experience as Spider-Man had given him not only impeccable balance but had allowed him to become more in tune with his body than he thought possible. He didn’t know any moves per se, but he knew how to move and soon he was dancing up a storm. At one point a girl who was in his chemistry class stumbled and her drink spilled down the front of his shirt, soaking him. She apologised profusely but he just waved off her apologies, peeling his shirt off and lobbing it towards the couch without missing a beat.

A few minutes later, the girl appeared again, handing Peter another drink. He grinned and held the new bottle up in salute to her, then took a long swig as the song morphed into the next. He lost track of time, just enjoying the music and the freeing feeling of dancing. The crowd flowed around him, new faces coming and going, sometimes seeing people from his own classes, sometimes only recognising their faces from passing them in the hallways at school. Brad was a constant at his side, and Flash was always there on the other side of the room, but otherwise, the night was a state of flux.

More and more people joined them in the living room and it became hard to move. Seeing the table over near the wall, Peter was struck with inspiration and he made his way over towards it, Brad not far behind. He climbed up onto the table, finding himself up above the crowd but now able to move freely. He began to dance once more, causing people to cheer and wolf whistle at him. He closed his eyes, losing himself to the music, hips swaying and booty shaking, enjoying the moment of abandon.

He felt hands slip across the bare skin of his waist and a body pressed up against his back, and Peter froze. He took a step forward, breaking the hold and spun in around to see Brad grinning at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he yelled.

Brad shrugged. “I thought we could dance together.”

“Well you thought wrong. Dammit, I told you I wasn’t interested. What’s it going to take to get that through your fucking head?” He was beyond angry.

The teen stepped forward, closing the gap between them but Peter was already against the edge of the table and couldn’t get down without trampling on the party goers dancing next to it. “Come on, Peter, just for tonight, just dance with me for tonight.”

“I told you, I -”

And then Brad ducked forward and smashed their lips together.

Peter’s vision went white as fury overwhelmed him, and the next thing he knew, the window was exploding outwards as he flung the teen away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little kinky...just a heads up if you're not into that sort of smut.

“Charles,” Flash called at one of their teammates who was peering out of the broken window to watch, “keep the beats going.”

The teen nodded, disappearing from view and soon the music started up again. While some of the party goers helped Brad and another boy out of the pool, others stood gawking at Peter and he suddenly felt self conscious, crossing his arms over his body. “Man, that nerd is _ripped_ ,” he heard a senior say to his friend.

“Did you see how easily he threw that kid across the yard?” another person said.

“Who would have thought Parker looked like _that_ under his baggy sweaters?” a blonde girl asked, unable to pull her eyes away from his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it everyone - Parker lifts,” Flash said, giving Peter a push on one shoulder to get him moving away from the crowd. “Don’t let the booze rage fool you - he’s still meek as fuck in his regular state, so don't expect any future entertainment at school since he’s still boring as batshit.” People seemed to accept Flash’s words and they turned back to their friends, allowing them to walk around the yard unimpeded. Flash grabbed a button up shirt that was hanging off the back of a chair and handed it to Peter who gratefully slipped it on. “They’ll forget this soon enough, I’m sure,” he told Peter. “Most of them are too drunk to know what day it is. Come on, we’ll wait for your boyfriends out the front where no one should bother you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked, his voice slurred as the adrenaline died off and his blood alcohol levels went back to making his brain fuzzy.

Flash’s jaw tightened and he didn't say anything as they went through the side gate and then crossed the front yard. He found a patch of lawn and settled down on it, and the drunk genius more fell over than sat down to join him. “You’re drunker than you looked as you were kicking that dude’s arse,” he observed.

Peter shrugged. “Spidey powers I guess,” he explained. “Apparently when I need ‘em, they override everything else but now that it’s all over, they seem happy to let the booze take over.”

Flash grunted and snapped off a blade of grass, breaking it into even smaller pieces. “My sister was date raped,” he said suddenly, causing Peter to freeze and stare at him with wide eyes. Flash continued to look down at the grass he was shredding, speaking in a quiet voice. “Her boyfriend seemed like a good guy, everyone liked him, so it came as a shock. She’s never been the same since, no matter how hard she pretends, she’s just lost herself.” He sighed and finally looked up at his schoolmate. “I have issues with people who can’t take no for an answer, okay. I know I’m a dick, but there’s a line I won’t ever cross. I know that you’re, you know, Spider-Man and all, and you showed you can take care of yourself, but it just wouldn't be right to leave you alone right now.”

Peter was having a hard time comprehending what was going on. Flash, the boy who had harassed and bullied him constantly for three years, was concerned about his _emotional state_? It was a lot to take in, and if the whole incident at the bank hadn't happened, Peter would have trouble recognising it as reality. They were never going to be best of friends, but they’d gone through a life-and-death situation together, Flash knew not one, but both of his biggest secrets, and over the past month or so, he’d actually been pretty decent towards Peter. This showed yet another aspect to the teen and maybe it was time to admit that he wasn’t as much of a douche as he once thought?

Peter cleared his throat. “Thanks, dude.”

Flash shrugged it off. “Don’t mention it. Seriously - don’t. I have a reputation to maintain and all.”

Peter snorted. “Pretty sure your reputation of Chief Dick will be unscathed.”

“It took me ages to achieve that,” he replied loftily.

Unable to help the fit of drunken giggles, Peter let slip, “You’re not so bad, Flash.”

The other teen cocked his head as he regarded him. “Yeah, I guess you’re not so bad yourself, Parker.”

“Are you just saying that cos I could web you to that tree if I wanted?”

Flash gave a wry smile. “No, I’m saying that because those two guys there could and _would_ whoop my arse if I didn't.” He tilted his head and Peter turned to look in that direction. Tony and Bucky were standing on the pavement, watching them, waiting for the teen to make the first move.

Peter half expected that he would burst into tears when he saw his lovers, but instead, a different desire overcame him. He had the sudden and primal urge to be claimed by them, to remind all three of them that he was theirs and they were his and no one, _no one_ , would ever come between them. He scrambled to his feet but before he rushed to them, he turned to Flash and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, Parker. See you at school.” Then with a nod to Tony, the teen turned and headed back inside.

Peter covered the distance between himself and the two men in a heartbeat, intending to throw himself at them, but Tony held up a hand to stop him, nodding towards the house. “We’re parked down the street, too many eyes here, baby.”

Reigning himself in was so much harder than usual, his drunken state telling him that he should just go for it, consequences be damned, but he managed to refrain. It helped that Bucky slung an arm companionably over his shoulder as they walked, the firm warmth of his body only serving to make Peter want him even more. “You okay, doll?” he asked, though his tone indicated there was so much more he just couldn’t voice right now.

Peter let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah I think so.”

Tony had not only parked down the street but around the corner on a dark cul-de-sac that only had a handful of houses on it, all of them in darkness. One of his Audis was parked in the shadow cast by a large tree, and Peter couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed Bucky up against the car and kissed him.

The soldier wound his flesh hand into the teen’s hair, tugging almost sharply on the locks and his metal hand cupped his chin possessively. The kiss was almost brutal in its intensity as Bucky invaded his mouth, mapping and claiming every little bit of it, leaving Peter gasping and breathless and _wanting more_. Suddenly the soldier spun them, crowding Peter up against the car and he spread his legs, allowing Bucky to insert his knee between them. The teen groaned as the firm thigh pressed against his crotch and he tried to grind down on it.

“Come on, kids, take it inside the car,” Tony told them, amused. “It might not look like anyone is still up and about around here but you never know for sure, especially since you two can get loud at times.”

Bucky grunted and managed to open the back door, pushing Peter inside, sending him sprawling against the back seat before climbing in after him. The teen could hear Tony chuckle as he got into the driver’s seat and the engine roared to life. “Tony?” he asked, wondering why the genius wasn’t joining them.

“Just getting us home, baby, so we can go at each other in privacy,” Tony assured him. “It didn't take us long to get here with so little traffic at this time of night, so we’ll be there shortly.”

“Oh.” He inserted his hands between himself and Bucky, who was busy sucking marks onto his throat, and jerked the material of the shirt apart, snapping the buttons, then toeing off his sneakers. “No time to waste then.”

“I take it then, Mr Parker, that you’re _not_ going to be putting on your seatbelt?”

“Why, you’d be correct, Mr Stark,” he replied cockily.

“Mr Barnes? Are _you_ gonna wear _your_ seatbelt?”

“Can’t talk now,” Bucky replied, “kissing.”

Tony sighed and clicked his own belt into place. “The squishy human will wear his then,” and then he pulled away from the curb.

True to his word, Bucky went back to kissing Peter and the teen got lost in the sensation of the hot mouth of his. He arched his back, trying to get as much contact with his lover as he could against his bare chest but it just wasn't enough - Peter needed _more more more_. He didn't even bother undoing his jeans, just sucked his tummy in and then used his toes to grab at the denim and start to inch them down off his legs, all without breaking the kiss. The super soldier soon realised what he was doing and he pulled his body back just enough to avoid impeding the process, and once they were out of the way, he lowered his hips down and rubbed himself against the silken material of Peter’s boxers. The teen groaned, his own erection hot and hard beneath the material, straining to get friction with the bulge hidden beneath Bucky’s clothes.

The car turned a corner, pressing both men against the rear seat and Peter moaned as the full weight of Bucky pressed down on him. “Dammit, Petey,” Tony cursed from the front, “you’re making it awfully hard to concentrate on driving here.”

Peter whined and clutched at Bucky’s shoulders as the ex-assassin rolled his hips, dragging himself agonisingly slowly up over Peter’s groin. “Tony, please, hurry,” he pleaded. “Need you both, so much, need you to show me that I’m yours, that I belong only to you two.”

“Not long now, baby,” Tony said as he pulled up at a red light. Bucky growled as Peter once more arched his back and he knelt backwards so he could strip away the offending underwear that was annoying Peter. In the rearview mirror, Peter saw Tony’s eyes grow wide. “There’s a semi-naked teen in the back of my car...nothing to see here officer, move along.”

Curious, Peter sat up a little and looked out the window, shocked when he saw that there actually _was_ a police cruiser sitting next to them at the lights. Luckily for them, the window tinting would prevent the police from seeing what was happening inside, and the whole situation was so ludicrous and insane that he fell back, giggling madly. Bucky snorted as well, but quickly went back to sucking hickeys onto Peter’s chest, and palming the teen’s leaking cock.

“When did my life get so crazy?” Tony muttered from the driver’s seat.

“You love it, sweetheart, don’t try to deny it,” Bucky retorted as the light changed to green and the car began to move forward once more.

Peter grabbed hold of Bucky’s arse with both hands, a little frustrated that the perfect specimen was still covered by clothing, but used his grip to press Bucky to him even more firmly. His cock was leaking a constant stream of pre-come, probably soaking the front of the soldier’s jeans, and he couldn’t wait to get the man naked.

The car slowed once more and then turned into the garage entrance of Stark Tower. “Friday, is there anyone in the garage?” Tony asked his AI.

“No, boss - the cleaning staff left an hour ago and so, other than the security guards in the lobby, no one else is in the Tower at all.”

“Excellent. Do me a favour, would you, baby girl, and lock down the garage and cut all security recordings.”

“Will do, boss.” She paused and then asked, “Do you want _all_ recordings stopped or would you like one for your personal server?”

Tony laughed as he pulled into a parking spot. “I think we’ve corrupted you, Fri.”

“Or I just know what makes you happy,” she replied.

“How ‘bout it, loves?” Tony asked the couple in the back. “You want a little video souvenir of tonight’s sexcapades?”

If there was one thing that Peter had learned about himself since not only becoming involved with Tony and Bucky, but also since becoming Spider-Man, it was that he really, really enjoyed seeing himself on camera. “God, yes please,” he said breathily.

Bucky smirked down at him, cataloguing his reaction, and said over his shoulder to Tony, “Sure thing, sugar.” He then twisted around to open the door and then grabbed Peter’s hand, tugging him up and out of the vehicle.

“We’re not going up to the bedroom?” Peter asked as Tony came around to the other side of the car, eyeing the teen appreciatively. Peter was suddenly _very_ aware that besides the unbuttoned shirt he was in and his socks, he wasn’t wearing anything else. His cock was red and weeping, standing proudly to attention against his stomach, and his chest was littered with hickeys and bruises that would, unfortunately, be gone by morning.

The genius licked his lips and continued to look at Peter like he was a snack. “No, I don’t think so,” he said, walking forwards and running a finger down Peter’s chest, over his diaphragm and then circling his belly button. “See, I think you need a reminder of who you belong to, Petey - a _public_ reminder. Since we can’t do it in a traditionally public place, this’ll have to do.” He trailed his finger back up to the teen’s chest and then lay his palm flat against the pale skin there, and pushed, sending him gently backwards against the side of the car. “Whaddya say?”

Peter swallowed thickly, more turned on that he had ever been in his life. “Please,” he begged. “I want you both so much, need you, wanna be fucked by you. God, Mr St - I mean, Tony -” _Shit, where did_ **_that_ ** _come from?_ “Please, use me, make me yours, need you so bad.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a dirty little mouth on you when you’ve been drinking?” the genius asked.

Peter shook his head, but pressed on, his tongue feeling looser than it ever had. “No, but I want to do all kinds of dirty things to you both with it, please, just use me, make me yours, wanna be your little slut tonight, show you how much I belong to you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky swore from where he was standing next to Tony, his eyes falling closed and a hand dropping to squeeze his cock through his jeans. Tony didn't look much better, his eyes dark with desire and his cheeks flushed.

Spurred on by the reaction his lovers were having, feeling an intoxicating feeling of power over both men, Peter continued. “Wanna suck you, want you to fuck my mouth, make you both so hot for me, to drive you both crazy. Please, let me be your little slut tonight, please?”

Leaning forward and nosing at his throat, Tony growled, “Please, _what_?”

The teen whined, letting his head tilt back to expose more of his throat. “Please, _Mr Stark_ ,” he said.

Tony patted his cheek softly. “Good boy. Now, I want you on your knees and sucking Mr Barnes off like the good little cock slut that you are.”

Peter didn't need to be told twice - he’d fallen to his knees and was tugging on Bucky’s belt buckle before anyone could even blink. He looked up coyly from beneath his lashes, enjoying the look of utter desire on the super soldier’s face, then glanced over at Tony and saw how wrecked he looked. Peter had done that to them. _Him_. The nerdy kid from Queens. Yeah sure, he’d goaded them into using filthy talk that some might find degrading, but fuck those people - Peter didn’t _feel_ degraded, in fact, he felt like he was the dominant one in this situation. What was the phrase he’d heard used before? Topping from the bottom? Besides, they were all most definitely on board with it so what harm could it do?

So like the good little slut that he was, he sucked Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

He had thought that being drunk might affect his sensitivity, dull things a little, but it didn't appear to. What it _did_ do, was relax him. It was _so_ much easier than normal to take his lover’s length all the way in, to have it slide heavily across his tongue and nudge against the narrower opening of his throat, to slip past that point until the teen’s nose was buried in the neatly trimmed curls of Bucky’s groin. He spent a good amount of time teasing the soldier that way but it wasn’t _quite_ what Peter wanted. Bucky was always hesitant to be a little rough in the bedroom, even though both of his partners quite enjoyed it, but tonight was about Peter being shown just who he belonged to. He’d upset Bucky - unintentionally, but that was beside the point - and Peter needed Bucky to feel like he was claiming him, to be as possessive as he wanted to be without fear that it was too much, or he was going too far, or that he would hurt Peter. Tonight, he might need a helping hand to realise that he was allowed to do all of that, plus more.

When the soldier’s thighs began to tremble and both hands were wound tight in the teen’s hair, Peter pulled back. After giving the very tip of the soldier’s leaking cock a few kittenish licks, and then looked up at Tony. “Please, Mr Stark,” he said coquettishly, “could you please give us a hand?”

Tony grasped exactly what Peter wanted him to do immediately and he grinned. “I believe that can be arranged.” He came and stood behind Bucky, sliding his arms around the man’s waist and then took hold of his wrists, keeping both hands tangled in Peter’s hair. As the teen opened wide, his jaw slack, Tony pushed his hips forward hard which in turn caused Bucky to thrust hard and deep into Peter’s mouth. Bucky gasped and Tony whispered hotly, “That’s it, babe, use him, show him that he’s _our_ little slut, no one else’s.”

Peter moaned in pleasure as the genius once again propelled Bucky’s cock deep into his mouth, and the resulting vibrations then made the soldier’s hips buck of their own accord. His grip in his hair tightened and Peter reached up, his own hand coming to rest on top of both Bucky’s and Tony’s and he squeezed, silently urging them on.

There was a very obvious moment when Bucky finally allowed himself to let go, to give his young lover what he was so clearly asking for, when he finally quit worrying about going too far. He began to thrust harder and deeper into Peter’s mouth, using his hold on his hair to tilt his head to an even sharper angle. He then pushed in as deep as he could go and then he held Peter’s head there, cutting off his air supply momentarily, the teen’s eyes watering and saliva dripping down his chin. “You’re ours, doll, no one else’s, don’t you ever forget that,” he said in a husky voice, full of emotion. “Never giving you up, Pete, never letting you go. Your _mine_ , your _Tony’s_. _Ours._ Do you understand?”

Of course Peter couldn't reply but he opened his eyes and managed to roll them up as far as they could go, not able to see much of Bucky from that angle, but it was enough that the soldier would understand. He then blinked once, sending another wave of tears cascading down over his cheeks, a signal that yes, he understood _perfectly._

Bucky finally pulled back and Peter gulped in a big breath of much needed air, then immediately dived forward again, swallowing Bucky’s cock once more. “God, look at him, babe,” Tony crooned to Bucky. “Look at how well he takes you, how much he loves your cock in his mouth. He’s such a good boy for us, such a good little slut.”

Tony calling him a _good boy_ seemed to have the same effect on Peter as calling him _Mr Stark_ had on the genius. His own cock jerked, demanding attention, but he ignored it, knowing that his partners would take good care of him once he was finished. He just tightened his grip on their hands and urged them to go harder, faster, deeper; to fuck his mouth, to leave his throat raw; to claim him, possess him, to hammer the point home that he was theirs and no one else could ever have him.

It didn't take much more to push Bucky over the edge and the first few spurts went directly down Peter’s throat, but then the soldier pulled back, letting the last couple splash across the teen’s cheek. He swiped his metal thumb through the mess and then pressed it into Peter’s mouth and he sucked the digit in, laving it with his tongue. “God, you’re so pretty, doll,” Bucky said, slumping back a little against Tony as he looked down at Peter. He removed his thumb and then took hold of his cock, swiping the softening member across Peter’s bottom lip, painting it with the last few drops of come. The teen immediately licked his lip, tasting the salty fluid, no wanting to miss any of it.

“My turn, baby,” Tony said, letting his hands slip from around Bucky’s waist and stepping in front of Peter. The teen smiled dopily and opened his mouth wide but Tony shook his head. “Not like that, I got other ideas.” He tugged the teen to his feet and walked him around to the front of the car. “Gonna need your assistance if you don’t mind, Buckaroo.”

“Yeah, like I’m gonna refuse you that,” Bucky drawled. He moved over to them and Tony instructed him to sit on the car’s bonnet and then he lifted Peter up onto Bucky’s lap. The soldier held on tight to Peter’s hips and nuzzled at his throat as Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of packets of travel lube. “You’re a right little boy scout, sweetheart,” Bucky said with a laugh.

Tony winked. “I wonder what badge I’ll earn after tonight?” He lifted Peter’s legs, hooking them over Bucky’s knees, keeping him spread open and then he tore open one of the packets and smeared it over the teen’s entrance. Then he undid his zipper, pulled out his cock and coated it with the other packet. It was then that Peter realised that both of his partners were fully clothed, except for their flies that were undone, but he was spread out before them almost entirely naked, the shirt he still wore bunched up behind him. He thought about what it would look like when he finally got to see the recording from the camera on the wall nearby and he shivered. It was going to be delicious.

Tony wasted no time in stepping close to him and lining up his cock. “You want me, baby?” he asked. “Want me hard and fast and rough?” Peter groaned, his eyes closing as he tried not to come on the spot at those words. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Tony looking at him intensely. “I’m gonna need words, Petey. I gotta hear you say you want it like this so I don’t hurt you by accident.”

How had he gotten so fucking lucky? The teen had no idea but dammit, he was the luckiest man in the universe to be loved by these two men. “God, yes, Tony, yes I want it. I want it hard and I want it fast and I want it rough and I want _you_.”

The genius just gave him a shit eating grin at that. “That’s good and all, baby boy, but you got something wrong in there.” He leaned forward, bracketing Peter’s body with his arms, pushing his back even more firmly against Bucky’s chest, surrounding him with them both. “Say it, Petey. I know you want to, I know you love it as much as I do. Wanna hear you say it, baby, say it, _say my name_.”

“Fuck, I need you - _Mr Stark!_ ”

Tony pushed forward, breaching Peter with the head of his cock and the teen’s back arched as he came, shooting his load up and over his stomach and chest, even managing to hit under his chin his orgasm was so powerful. “Damn, baby, you’re so precious, fuck, Petey, love you so much,” Tony panted as he slid inside even further, the burn of the stretch not even affecting the waves of pleasure still rolling through the teen.

“Look at you both,” Bucky whispered in his ear, “can’t get over how good you two look together. How can I find this so hot but it just _kills_ me thinking of you with someone else?”

“It’s because you -  ah! Tony, god, right there, fuck! - ‘cause you love us, Buck,” Peter panted.

“I do, so very, very much,” he said softly. “You’re both amazing,” he told them, “and you’re both _mine_.”

Tony leaned down and kissed Peter, then moved even closer so he could reach over the teen’s shoulder to capture Bucky’s mouth in a kiss too. “Yours,” he agreed and then Peter held on tight to Tony as he cried out and came deep inside of him.

“Yours,” Peter echoed. “Always and forever.”


End file.
